Dark Nights and Desert Sands
by Been Up Late
Summary: Contains possible spoilers for 3x08 and 1x01, the pilot episode. It helps if you seen that. More details inside. :


Hey guys, been a long time reader on this site but I've never uploaded anything before, so I hope this is okay! : )

This is based on the promos for episode 3x08. Other than the fact that Jane gets kidnapped and the killer from the very first episode is somehow involved in this one (because he's in the promo, if you've seen it), everything else is speculation on my part. The kidnapping itself isn't that important for this story, if I'm honest, it's just that this plot bunny came into my head and I thought I would write it out for once.

Disclaimer: Characters and show are not mine, just borrowing, yada yada yada.

As I say, this is my first ever fic so constructive criticism would be great, hope you guys like it! :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They had found him. He had somehow escaped from his kidnapper (Lisbon made a mental note to ask how later on, but right now, she didn't care) and ran like hell. Unfortunately for him, he had run blindly into the desert instead of towards civilisation. But, after three hours with Agent O'Laughlin in the FBI's TAC team chopper (Lisbon had had to force back a sarcastic comment about how kind it was for them to spare it for something useful, instead of wooing her agents), they had spotted him as night had fallen and the temperature had dropped to a worrying level. Lisbon was out of the chopper before it had barely touched the ground and was by her consultant's side in a flash.

He was propped up against a dead tree, eyes closed. Ignoring the feeling that her heart had just stopped, Lisbon checked for a pulse. Just as she found one, Jane opened his eyes and stared right into hers. He looked slightly dazed but still produced a bright grin.

"You have no notion how good it is to see your face." he said to her. She smirked at him and at the memory of when he had last said that to her, then draped her jacket over him, noticing he was shivering slightly. However, his right hand remained uncovered and she noticed something white-ish in it. Before she had chance to say anything, paramedics from the helicopter had gathered their stuff and joined them. Lisbon decided to focus on the fact that her pain-in-the-ass-yet-irritatingly-loveable consultant was still alive and smiling at her and pushed the mysterious item from her mind, despite how protective of it he seemed to be.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"How much longer do we have to be here?"

"Technically, only _you _have to be here, I'm here out of the goodness of my heart, so stop whining."

"Well, that and the fact you missed me, I'll bet."

Lisbon didn't respond, partly because, as usual, he was right on the money and also because it was now 2AM and she was very tired. They had been at the hospital for a while now, Jane had been checked out and the doctor had tried to convince him to stay overnight but he had refused, citing "I miss my couch" as a valid reason. Lisbon didn't have the heart to argue with him after seeing him pout like a child. Evidently he had had the same effect on the doctor, who was now getting come release forms for Jane to fill out.

Jane had now propped himself up in the hospital bed, still in his normal clothes. Lisbon was sat next to him, about to ask about whatever it was in his hand when she noticed he was quietly sleeping. She reached over and carefully pulled the object from his hand, somehow getting the impression that it was something delicate and important. It was a paper frog, made from a dollar bill, just like the one Jane had given her three years ago (had she been working with Jane for over three years? That long?). She couldn't help but notice the connection. His kidnapper had been the husband of the victim in that case and Jane had essentially and probably knowingly torn their family apart. The frog had been his way of apologising to Lisbon and . . .

"If only he was as forgiving as you, we might not have been in this mess."

Lisbon jumped. He was awake and was now finishing her sentences before she actually spoke them out loud, it seemed. A million different comments passed through her head, including something along the lines of "who said I forgave you?" and noting the use of the word "we". But eventually, all that came out of her mouth was a quiet "Yeah, maybe."

She turned her head to see his eyes were still closed but he was smiling slightly. He then adjusted himself so his head was on her shoulder and she was able to lean her head on his, which she did, virtually subconsciously. She went to put the frog back into his palm but he insisted she keep it.

"I still have the one from last time." she confessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She could feel his cheeks move as he smiled again.

"Still keep that one."

"I might have to dissect it to see how it jumps."

Another smile and they fell into a comfortable silence, leaning on each other. Lisbon closed her eyes, enjoying that he was still here, still alive.

"I'm glad you're okay." she whispered.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, you guys would fall apart without me. I'm surprised you found me at all."

"Uh-huh." yawned Lisbon tiredly.

They then proceeded to fall asleep, much to the delight of Grace van Pelt, who found them and couldn't quite suppress the smile on her face at how cute they looked. Together.

**FIN**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

You know, I would love you guys to review this for me. Like, really love it. Even if you didn't like the story, let me know.

Btw, in case anyone was wondering, my theory for this episode is that the husband or brother-in-law of the victim from the pilot episode kidnaps Jane, because in both the CBS and CTV promo, they are talking to the guy who killed her, but I think it would be way too obvious if he was behind it all. And then I remembered in the first episode that Cho and Rigsby both pointed out that Jane knew who the killer was all along and tore the family apart for fun. And in the CTV promo, the doctor guy says something about how Jane doesn't realise the rage filled feelings he's triggered. So I think a member of the victim's family is getting back at him. Not entirely sure if that made sense but, there you go. :P

Review if you can! Thanks! :D


End file.
